The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant botanically known as Petunia x hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcushurp’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during July 2015. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Petunia cultivars with single-type flowers, unique flower coloration and patterns, and vigorous, mounded-spreading growth habit.
The new Petunia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Cascadias Rim Chianti ‘DCAS301’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,238, characterized by its red-purple and white bi-colored flowers in a picotee color pattern, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, semi-training growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is SUPERTUNIA Flamingo ‘BHTUN6202’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,486, characterized by its light purple-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, low mounding, compact, spreading to trailing growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during March 2016 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since March 2016 in Arroyo Grande, Calif., and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.